parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry The Octopus (Frosty The Snowman) Part VII - A Train Ride/Searching For Fire For Daizy
Part 7 of Henry The Octopus (Frosty The Snowman). Story (The train rolls along the tracks on its journey. The whistle blows twice.) Captain Feathersword (voice-over): Now, actually, a refrigerated boxcar is a splendid way to travel. Splendid, that is, if one is a snowman, or a furry-coated rabbit. But for Daizy... (Daizy is seen sitting on a box of ice cream, shivering, and sneezing due to how ridiculously cold it is in the boxcar.) Henry: Are you cold, Daizy? Now that's a silly question. You wouldn't be sneezing if you weren't cold. Daizy (shivering): Well...just...just a lit-little...(sneezes) Captain Feathersword (voice-over): Henry realized that Daizy had to get out of that car as soon as possible. So when the little freight train stopped to let an express full of happy Christmas travellers pass, Henry took advantage of the opportunity and quickly got them all out. (Henry, holding Daizy, leaps out of the boxcar along with Swift Heart just as the train pulls out. Master Frown, still hanging onto the caboose, looks at them with a look of horror on his face as the train passes by them.) Master Frown: Oh, you tricked me! No fair! (The train's whistle blows twice as it gets further and further away.) Captain Feathersword (voice-over): The only thing Master Frown could do was make a jump for it. (Master Frown jumps off the caboose and tumbles down a hill, crashing into a tree and causing some snow to fall on him. A squirrel laughs at him. Meanwhile, Henry, still carrying Daizy, and Swift Heart are trudging through the snow.) Captain Feathersword (voice-over): Henry wanted to get away as he could before Master Frown woke up. Swift Heart: (shivers) Daizy: (sneezes) Captain Feathersword (voice-over): But the woods through which they traveled were still bitterly cold. Henry: Swift Heart, I've got to get Daizy all warmed up, or she's a goner! Swift Heart: (mimes the action of building a campfire) Henry: I can't make a fire. Oh boy, that's one thing I really can't do. Guess we better keep moving until we find someone who can. Captain Feathersword (voice-over): They then came across a tiny glen which seemed almost magical. (Various animals are seen putting up Christmas decorations in the trees.) Captain Feathersword (voice-over): For it was Christmas Eve, and the woodland animals were all decorating for their big celebration. They knew Sir Topham Hatt was to come that night, and they wanted everything to be just right. Henry: Swift Heart, speak to the animals. See if they will all pitch in and build a fire for Daizy. (Swift Heart goes over to the animals and mimes building a campfire again.) Captain Feathersword (voice-over): The animals were delighted to help. So they found a spot away from the glen where the fire wouldn't catch on to the trees. Soon there was a spark, and in almost no time a splendid fire was crackling away. End of Part VII ''Click Here for Part VIII: Henry The Octopus (Frosty The Snowman) Part VIII - Warming Up Daizy/Waiting For Sir Topham Hatt '' Category:Frosty the Snowman Parts